exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
Namida wo Nagasenai Pierrot wa Taiyou mo Tsuki mo Nai Sora wo Miageta
| image = GENERATIONS - Namida wo Nagasenai Pierrot wa Taiyou mo Tsuki mo nai Sora wo Miageta CD only.jpg|CD Only GENERATIONS - Namida wo Nagasenai Pierrot wa Taiyou mo Tsuki mo nai Sora wo Miageta 2Bluray.jpg|CD+2Blu-ray/CD+2DVD GENERATIONS - Namida wo Nagasenai Pierrot wa Taiyou mo Tsuki mo nai Sora wo Miageta Bluray.jpg|CD+Blu-ray/CD+DVD | artist = GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE | title = Namida wo Nagasenai Pierrot wa Taiyou mo Tsuki mo Nai Sora wo Miageta | original = 涙を流せないピエロは太陽も月もない空を見上げた | type = Studio album | released = July 5, 2017 | formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2016-2017 | genre = Dance-pop, ballad | length = 58:49 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "Namida" "PIERROT" "Taiyou mo Tsuki mo" | chronotype = Album | previous = SPEEDSTER (2016) | current = Namida wo Nagasenai Pierrot wa Taiyou mo Tsuki mo Nai Sora wo Miageta (2017) | next = BEST GENERATION (2018) }} Namida wo Nagasenai Pierrot wa Taiyou mo Tsuki mo Nai Sora wo Miageta (涙を流せないピエロは太陽も月もない空を見上げた) is the fourth studio album released by GENERATIONS. It was released on July 5, 2017 in five editions, CD+2DVD, CD+2Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD+Blu-ray and CD Only. Editions * CD+2DVD (RZCD-86371/B~C, ¥5,500) * CD+2Blu-ray (RZCD-86372/B~C, ¥6,500) * CD+DVD (RZCD-86373/B, ¥4,500) * CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-86374/B, ¥5,500) * CD Only (RZCD-86375, ¥2,800) Singles GENERATIONS - Namida DVD cover.jpg|"Namida"|link=Namida GENERATIONS - PIERROT DVD cover.jpg|"PIERROT"|link=PIERROT GENERATIONS - Taiyou mo Tsuki mo DVD cover.jpg|"Taiyou mo Tsuki mo"|link=Taiyou mo Tsuki mo Tracklist CD # Taiyou mo Tsuki mo (太陽も月も; The Sun and Moon) # Togetherness # SOUND OF LOVE # Make You Mine # Sora (空; Sky) # Stupid ~Makka na Bracelet~ (Stupid ～真っ赤なブレスレット～; Stupid ~Bright Red Bracelet~) # Namida (涙; Tears) # Pray # PIERROT # RUN THIS TOWN # be the ONE # NEXT # Y.M.C.A. (bonus track) DVD/Blu-ray ; Disc 1 # Sora (Music Video) # Namida (Music Video) # PIERROT (Music Video) # Taiyou mo Tsuki mo (Music Video) # NEXT (Music Video) # be the ONE (Music Video) ; Disc 2 (CD+2DVD and CD+2Blu-ray editions only) # GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2016 "SPEEDSTER" Documentary Final Stretch # GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2016 "SPEEDSTER" Special Selection ## Namida ## Vocal Acoustic Medley ## PERFORMER'S SHOWCASE "The Mad Show" ## RUN THIS TOWN ## PIERROT Featured Members * Shirahama Alan * Katayose Ryota * Kazuhara Ryuto * Komori Hayato * Sano Reo * Sekiguchi Mandy * Nakatsuka Yuta Charts Oricon Total Reported Sales: 126,630* Trivia * The album title makes reference to the album's singles "Namida", "PIERROT" and "Taiyou mo Tsuki mo", and of the song "Sora", which was used as theme song for the movie Ani ni Aisaresugite Komattemasu and was also used to promote the album. * Despite being their first album to not peak at #1 on the weekly chart it was the group's best first week sales for an album until the release of BEST GENERATION. * A music video for the song "Y.M.C.A." was included on the group's first best album BEST GENERATION, and was also used to promote it. Videos GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE - NEXT GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE - be the ONE GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE - Y.M.C.A. External Links * Special Website * Oricon Profile: CD+2Blu-ray | CD+2DVD | CD+Blu-ray | CD+DVD | CD Only Category:GENERATIONS Category:GENERATIONS Albums Category:2017 Releases Category:2017 Albums Category:2017 DVDs Category:2017 Blu-rays